In various electronic devices, pass gates, such as switches and transistor pass gates, transmit signals from one side of the pass gate to the other side of the pass gate. The pass gate can often include a control node to allow the pass gate to be turned on and off. Generally, a pass gate that is on, or enabled, provides a low impedance coupling between the sides of the pass gate. A pass gate that is off, or disabled, provides a high impedance between the sides of the pass gate. In various examples, at least one side of a pass gate can be coupled to more than one signal line. When the pass gate is disabled, leakage through the disabled pass gate can cause harmonic distortion of a signal coupled to the pass gate.